powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zart
'''Zart '''is a psychopathic pyrokinetic currently working for Lothor. Character History Zart was born with a peculiar and mysterious condition that gave him the power to manipulate fire. It unfortunately killed his mother as he was born. Blamed by his father, Zart was neglected or abused depending on the old man's whims, until he snapped one day, burning his father, home and entire neighborhood. Now on the run, Zart evaded the police and the military, but was finally tracked down in Tianjin. Despite fighting hard, he was nearly captured but for the timely arrival of General Korassil. Brought back to the space ninja fleet, Zart was offered a position among them, which he gleefully accepted. Invading the Earthlight Ninja Academy, Zart turned the mass kidnapping into a bonfire, even forcing the volcano forming the center of the island to erupt before the space ninjas could grab the students and staff. Xumara was not happy, and all but grounded him aboard her ship. Xumara let him out to "play" once more, though the Rangers' Megazord defeated his monster. As the space ninjas continued to rein him in, Zart's already-short patience wore thin. He and Alex struck up a conversation, in which Alex encouraged him to both spy on Xumara for her odd behavior, and to target the Pink Ranger--her firebreathing ability intrigued Zart. He soon acted upon this, kidnapping the sleeping Jess and setting the room on fire, with Wyatt and Micky still inside. He took Jess to Tarpon Swamp, where he informed her that he would be her teacher from now on. When she was defiant, he revealed that he'd killed her friends, showing off their burned clothes. In reality the clothes had been borrowed from other Earthlight Academy students, but Zart was convinced the pair were really dead anyway. As he debated what to do with Jess's morpher, Xumara teleported him back aboard her ship and screamed at him for disobeying her. He was bewildered and angry, calling her out on her refusal to just kill the Rangers and take the morphers. Korassil and Alex soon joined the group, forcing Xumara to explain herself. She did; she wanted to use the Earthlight Rangers to get rid of Lothor. For this betrayal, Korassil let Zart punish her, which he did with relish. Returning to Jess, Zart began teaching her to manipulate fire his way--or try to. No matter how much she tried or he abused her, she couldn't seem to do what he could. Later, he was disappointed to discover that Wyatt and Micky had survived the hotel fire. When Korassil questioned his methods, Zart explained he was doing for her what his father had done for him. Around that point Wyatt intervened. Zart chased Jess as she tried to escape, catching Micky and deciding to kill him first. Before he could, Jess attacked, finally using some of his techniques, to his delight. Korassil teleported everyone except Micky aboard the ship for further training. Zart spent the next few days "teaching" Jess, and hurting her or Wyatt whenever she resisted. Korassil interrupted at one point to send him to sickbay for a scan; Jess's protests that what he was doing wasn't humanly possible had made the general think. Zart watched as Jess attacked Nero and Chris, but couldn't follow through on her threats and removed her teleportation armband. When Korassil's response was to send Rat and Wyatt down so one could kill the other, Zart became upset, wanting to get Jess back. Korassil's plan--letting Jess lead Chris and Nero towards the rest of the armada--barely satisfied him. When they went to meet the others at Chiratheon's lake, Zart was nervous about releasing the water demon, but was distracted by the appearance of Commandant Helios. As it turned out, the alien was his maternal grandfather, and the source of his pyrokinesis. However, Zart did not have long to get to know his grandfather; Chiratheon attacked him. Even with Helios's help, Zart was killed by the water demon. Helios cremated his body. Personality Zart is completely demented: his only goal in life is to burn everything, kill for the sake of killing. As a psychopath, he doesn't care about personal safety, and is incapable of love or caring about consequences. His insanity sometimes endangers his missions, though that phases him just as little as everything else. Talents and Abilities Zart can generate fire from his palms and manipulate it into whatever shape he wants. He can also grant it some kind of independent mind so it can act on its own, though it is likely not sentient. As it turns out, he is immune to the effects of Xumara's third eye, apparently because he is already insane. Appearance Zart is full-blooded Chinese Asian and 27 years old. He shaves his entire head, wears red and orange robes, and has a flame tattooed on his forehead. Trivia *Zart was submitted to the series by DeathDealer1997. Category:Power Rangers: Lost Ninjas Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Thantosiet